Cher Erwin
by xerxesxbbreak
Summary: "Dis-moi, te souviens-tu de cette nuit ?" Lettre de Livaï à Erwin. Ceci est mon premier OS, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez.


Dis-moi, te souviens-tu de ce soir d'hiver ? La neige tombait, recouvrant les environs. Le camp semblait vide, les recrues avaient regagné la chaleur de leur dortoir. Toi et moi étions les deux seuls encore dans la salle, entre ces murs de pierres froids. Les torches éclairaient faiblement la pièce, d'une douce lueur orangée. Ni toi, ni moi ne parlions. Nous profitions d'une nuit de quiétude, une nuit de sursis. Erwin, m'as-tu vu te regarder, à plusieurs reprises ? J'en doute fort. Pourtant, je l'ai fait. Comme toujours.  
Je venais d'un endroit où la misère régnait en maître, où, pour essayer de survivre, il fallait se battre contre des hommes. Tu m'as sorti des bas-fonds. Lorsque j'ai intégré le bataillon d'exploration, avec Furlan et Isabel, je désirais te tuer. Erwin, j'aurais peut-être dû te tuer lorsque j'en ai eu le temps. Cependant, j'ai voulu croire en toi. Croire en tes paroles. Croire qu'un autre monde nous attendait. C'est vrai, à l'extérieur des murs, le monde est vaste. C'est avec toi que je l'ai découvert. Je comprenais alors le symbole de notre régiment : Les Ailes de la Liberté.  
Erwin, ce soir-là, alors que la neige tombait, je me suis levé et approché de la fenêtre. Je te connaissais assez pour savoir que tu avais quelque chose sur la conscience; tes sourcils étaient froncés, signe de trouble intérieur. Erwin, si j'avais alors su ce à quoi tu pensais, j'aurais essayé de te retenir. Dis, te souviens-tu de ce que tu as fait ? Tu t'es aussi levé. Alors que j'étais dos à toi, tu m'as enlacé. Là encore, je me suis senti petit. Mais, à tes côtés, ma petite taille ne m'incommodait pas.  
Tu sais de quel surnom ô combien ridicule on m'a affublé. L'homme le plus fort de l'Humanité. C'est tellement faux ! Je fais comme les autres chaque jour, je lutte. Pour ma survie. Comment pourrais-je lutter pour le destin de l'Humanité, quand je ne sais même pas où va le mien ?  
L'homme est un être égoïste. Je me bats pour sauver ma peau. Erwin, à chaque fois que je vois un titan, j'ai peur. Peur qu'une personne de laquelle je me suis rapprochée ne disparaisse. J'ai peur que l'une d'elle ne se fasse engloutir devant moi. Pire que tout, j'ai peur pour toi.  
Erwin, lorsque ce soir-là, pour la première fois, tes lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes, je n'ai pas pu retenir le frisson de plaisir que j'ai ressenti. Je savais que quelque chose allait se passer. Mais tu étais là, je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ? Cette étreinte était rassurante. Je me suis laissé guidé jusqu'à tes appartements.  
Erwin, ce soir-là, nous n'avons fait plus qu'un. Nous étions juste toi et moi. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait, mis à part la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien, ta bouche contre la mienne. Je me suis laissé tomber avec bonheur dans les limbes du plaisir. Aucun mot de fut échangé. Nous nous aimâmes. Il y avait dans tes gestes un appel urgent, un besoin à satisfaire. Je me suis laissé enveloppé dans cette bulle intime que nous avions créée.  
Le froissement des draps, le bruissement du tissu, les soupirs d'aise... étaient les seuls sons qui emplissaient ta chambre. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. C'était comme une suite naturelle des choses. Toi. Moi. Nous.  
Pourtant, si j'avais su ce que tu préparais, je t'en aurais empêché. Je t'aurais au moins demandé des explications. Ou j'aurais pris le temps de te dire ce que je m'étais efforcé à ne jamais dévoiler. Comme nous pouvons parfois être stupides ! Erwin, la guerre ne laisse aucune place aux sentiments, toi et moi l'avions parfaitement compris. Nous avions érigé nos propres barrières, de solides remparts mentaux, qui nous permettaient de nous concentrer sur nos objectifs.  
Nous nous sommes endormis, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Cet instant aurait pu durer une éternité que je ne m'en serais jamais lassé. Tes doigts fins parcourant le grain de ma peau nue provoquaient en moi de nombreuses sensations. Le lendemain, lorsque nous nous réveillâmes, nous ne parlâmes pas de cette soirée. Un pacte nous avait lié, ton secret est le mien. La journée a pris son cours de la même manière que les autres. Cependant, je voyais que tu continuais de réfléchir.  
Erwin, comment ai-je fait pour ne pas comprendre ce qui t'inquiétait alors ? Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? A moins que je ne voulais croire que ce que tu me disais. Dis, tu te souviens ? Vers la fin d'après-midi. Tu as formé un petit groupe, et tu nous as conduits près du mur Maria. Tu disais aux recrues que tu voulais évaluer leurs aptitudes.  
Pourtant... Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, tu es descendu de cheval et j'ai fait de même. Sans un mot, tu as marché, sachant que je te suivrais, fidèle comme une ombre. Pourtant, j'étais sur mes gardes. Tu t'es retourné, et, tu as souri. Je me suis alors demandé comment tu arrivais à sourire alors que tes traits étaient figés d'une tristesse qui ne semblait pas vouloir connaître de fin.  
Tu t'es alors approché. Je n'ai pas bougé. Et, pour la dernière fois, tes lèvres ont attrapé les miennes. Nous avons échangé un baiser empli de passion. Qu'essayais-tu de transmettre, à travers cette étreinte ? Tu m'as serré si fort. Et, je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris. J'ai essayé de te retenir... Erwin, lorsque je me suis enfin rendu compte de ta décision, tu étais déjà parti.  
Erwin, ce dernier baiser... As-tu ressenti l'amour que j'essayais de te transmettre ? Cet amour, qui avait fleuri depuis quelque temps déjà. Ce soir d'hiver, que nous avons passé ensemble, c'était le premier, mais également le dernier. Je suis un homme marqué. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de sentir ton odeur. La nuit, je revois tes yeux.  
Erwin, tu es parti. Aujourd'hui, il s'est remis à neiger, comme ce fameux soir, qui reste gravé en moi. Erwin, je continue de me battre. Pour moi. Mais aussi pour toi. Parce que tu aurais aimé que je survive. Parce que j'espère que tu es heureux, où que tu sois.  
Il n'y a qu'un seul regret dans ma vie celui de ne pas avoir compris avant. Celui de n'avoir rien dit. Erwin, si nous nous étions plus parlés, toi et moi, cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ? Ou bien, rien n'aurait découlé de cette histoire ?  
Ce soir-là, nous nous sommes aimés, en secret. Si j'avais su que cela serait la dernière fois, je t'aurais plus serré contre moi, je t'aurais plus embrassé. Ce n'est qu'une fois que tu es parti que j'ai pu comprendre que tu m'es essentiel.

Erwin, je t'aime.


End file.
